Only One
by Mandynic
Summary: When the 2p!s find a way into the the 1p!Universe, all of the normal nations have to attempt to survive. Lots of death, blood, and gore are in this story.
1. Chapter 1

A light flickered, directly above the blonde man whom was tied tightly to a metal chair. He shook his head, trying to move both hair and sweat out of his bright green eyes. It was impossible to see a thing in the unfamiliar room, there weren't any other lights but the one directly above him. He attempted to tug at the ropes around his arms, which cause the chair to shove itself to the side, little by little. The tugging was ultimately useless and almost cause the chair to tip itself over onto the ground. Though, he hadn't given up, not until he heard something, a giggle, it was light and it's creator wasn't visible.

"Who's there?" He shouted, "Do you mind helping me out instead of giggling your arse off!" The disembodied giggle chimed again, longer this time, and far more noticeable.

"Sorry love," the voice said "I'm afraid that I can't do that." A chill went down his back. The voice sounded far too familiar, in fact, it was his, it just sounded slightly different, happier maybe. "Though it is a pleasure to have you stop by Arthur, absolutely delightful." It was terrifying hearing his own voice speak to him. He shook his head, denying his own thoughts. _You've_ _got to be kidding me_ he thought as his heart began to pound hard in his chest. He knew exactly who it was that was speaking to him. He didn't want to believe it.

"Show yourself wanker! This isn't funny!" he waited for a response from "his" voice.

"Funny? Well of course it's not, I'm not trying to be funny, but you're rather entertaining anyway." It giggled again and stepped into the light above Arthur. He stared up, examining the man who had the same voice. Despite the similarities in voice, he was far different from England. He was a pink haired freak with the brightest blue eyes possible, they were like neon highlighters with bits of unnatural pink spots. He was smiling happily, as if he hadn't just kidnapped a man. His twisted grin across his face made Arthur feel sick.

"I'm Oliver, by the way" he informed him "pleasure to meet you." He straightened himself up and sighed. "I was planning on making cupcakes" his grin grew even wider "but I needed some more ingredients." He laughed and pulled out a large knife from behind his back. "You'll help me with that, won't you?" Arthur's heart stopped for a second. He knew what the pink haired man meant, but he didn't think it was possible, though, he knew it was. He wouldn't be the first of the countries to be killed by these versions of themselves. Though, it was unknown exactly how it was possible to kill one of the nations.

"But before we start that, I must thank you." Oliver began "If it weren't for you, us 2ps wouldn't be here." He chuckled. It was true, it was Arthur's fault that they came. He was attempting to make something to go back in time and change some issues in history but failed and ended up cursing a mirror. At the time, he hadn't realized what impact that mirror would have, but it opened a bridge for the 2p's universe to coincide. Ever since the first country was killed, he couldn't forgive himself. He blamed all deaths, and deaths to come, on himself.

"Well, shall we get started?" Oliver questioned rhetorically and stepped closer to Arthur. He messed around with the knife in his hands. Holding Arthur's hand down onto the arm of the chair,he leaned towards Arthur and chuckled "This might hurt," he lifted his arm above his head "a lot." He brought the knife down onto his arm, the blade slit through quickly, gushing blood onto Oliver's shirt and face. Arthur screamed and winced in pain at his now dismembered arm. "Don't worry, love, that's only the beginning." Oliver held up his knife, ready to continue his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred sat up in this chair, bits of his bangs stuck to his sweat-covered forehead. Worries flashed through his head, hoping Arthur was alright. He could only imagine what might be happening to him. It was nearing midnight but he couldn't sleep, he was too worried for his former-brother.

"He'll be alright" Yao said hesitantly. They both knew it was a lie to calm Al down.  
"No, you know what happened to France," he stopped for a second and shuddered. France's 2p had killed him right in front of America. He thought back to the horrid moment, watching his friend be cut open and killed.

"Believe me, when you think you love someone," the 2p said and pointed a sword at Francis's chest and blew out a cloud of smoke from his cigar "They will break your heart." The sword punctured his chest and slid down carefully, splitting open the skin and revealing Francis's beating heart. "Much like this." The 2p grabbed the collar of his other version's shirt and slowly cut open the important organ. Blood splashed onto his face and he watched as the light went out in Francis's eyes.

Yao and Al remained silent, they could barely believe their long time ally was killed in such a way.

"And Japan.." Alfred added. Yao shivered and remembered his younger brother who was killed in a fight against his 2p while trying to protect Italy. A sword went straight through the small man's chest, the blood slid down the tip of the blade, killing him slowly and painfully from blood loss.

The silence deafened as they both thought about their lost friends. Alfred buried his face in his hands and brushed some sweat off his forehead.

"And Austria..." Alfred continued his list of examples. There were many other deaths, but Rodrich's was one of the bloodiest. His 2p slammed his head into an open grand piano then shut it on him and continued to play. The chords and strings ripped bits of skin off of the german until he was nothing but a bleeding pile of guts, dead inside a piano.

"Yeah.." Yao sighed "I know aru.." He knew the point was proven and there was to be no more argument. "What are we going to do?" Yao looked over to Al, who still had his face stressfully buried in his hands. The question was left unanswered, Alfred's thoughts interrupted by a light but frantic knock at the door.  
Alfred lifted his face from his hands and stared at the door, he pushed his bomber jacket off of his chest and walked to the door. He opened it rapidly. A girl who looked about 12 stood before him, her short blond hair was messy and wind-blown. Trails of tears stained her face, coming from her large emerald eyes, her face was red from crying and in her hands was a rifle.

"Lily? What's wrong? Where's your brother?" Alfred knelt down in front of her, putting his hand on one of her dainty shoulders. He could feel her shaking slightly.

"He's dead." She choked out and more tears escaped her eyes. Alfred's eyes expanded in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"He was shot.." She started, the memory had been replaying in her mind vividly. Her and her brother were woken up in the middle of the night by a shout from someone. Vash got out of bed with a shotgun and went outside to check what it was, she followed closely behind him.

The noise was a man running rapidly from someone, he had tripped and hurt himself. Though the man seemed rather innocent, but Vash didn't play well with intruders, especially when they looked almost exactly the same as the german nation himself. He pointed the gun directly at the man's face, ready to shoot straight through the person who intruded into his country.

"Who the hell are you?" Vash hissed at him angrily. "Why are you here?" He had his finger on the trigger, about to pull it when a knife was thrown directly past his face. Another man, a slight bit taller than himself ran up to him and punched him in the face, sending Vash back, struggling to keep his balance. He kicked him in the stomach, causing him to crash to the ground and the gun to go flying. Lily, who had been hiding in a bush near the house gasped and watched as the man continued to pick up the loaded shotgun and point it at her older brother's head. Without a second thought, a bullet went flying through Vash's head, killing him immediately. Blood splattered onto the ground and his body fell limp.

"Dumbass! He wasn't supposed to know we were here!" The man who shot Vash looked to the other person as he stood and turned the gun to his leg.  
"Luciano please, it was an accident" the blonde haired man pleaded, "I didn't mean to wake them up." Luciano lowered the shotgun and pulled the trigger, blasting a hole through the other man's leg.

"Well I don't have time for your stupidity!" He dropped the gun and walked away, leaving the wounded man to bleed on the ground alone. Lily was in tears, seeing her dead brother laying on the grass, soaking it with his own blood.

She snapped out of her thoughts and stood in front of the american man, crying lightly. The cold air from outside blew on the bare skin of her legs and arms, both of which were uncovered because she was still in a lace nightgown.

Yao stood up. "Come in here aru, it's cold out there" Yao told the young girl and she followed what she was told. Alfred sighed and walked to the table. He wrote down a list of the nations in order. Himself, Austria, Australia, Belarus, Belgium, and so on until the last, Vietnam. He crossed out the dead ones, Australia, Austria, all of the asian nations except China and Russia, many others and now, a new one, Switzerland.

"Where are the others?" He mumbled to himself, Yao heard and stood next to him.

"What?" The elder of the two asked. Al turned to face him.

"The others, the surviving ones. Where are they? I want all of the living nations here. That way no one else will die without us knowing." He explained. Yao nodded in agreement. He was surprised to hear a good idea come from the considerably immature nation. Since the deaths started happening, Alfred had been a lot more serious, he didn't joke around or make stupid comments like he used to.

Alfred paced back and forth, _Switzerland_ he thought, _of all people, he died? He_ _was the best with weapons and guns, how could he die?_ He didn't understand how it was possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A brunette man stood next to a pink haired psychopath, a baseball bat covered in broken and rusting nails in hand. Blood stained and dripped from the nails, onto the tile floor. He smirked and flashed a cunning look under his sunglasses. "How'd that "other" England dick go?" He chuckled and leaned against the wall.

"His constant yelling was annoying the hell out of me." Commented someone else. Sitting in a chair next to a table, blowing smoke out of his mouth was another 2p!, Francois. Oliver pretended he hadn't heard the ignorant french smoker, Al flashed him a glare but didn't say anything.

"He was rude," Oliver started "he constantly yelled cusses." He sighed. "And he kept yelling to his America, apparently named Alfred." The other man scoffed.

"Alfred? Stupid name, mine is way better." Allan, or more likely, Al, swung the bat over his shoulder. "He's probably a dumbass." Oliver opened his mouth to speak, probably to scold Al's language, but he was interrupted by stomping. Luciano swung open the door and slammed it behind him. Rage and annoyance were obvious in his tan face.

"I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH VOSS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "THAT DUMBFUCK CAUSED ME A GOOD KILL!"

Oliver stared in shock, if it were anyone else, he would have scorned the curses, but he knew Luciano was no one to boss around, especially when angered. "What's wrong Luci?" Al chuckled and stood up straight.

"THE LITTLE SHIT WAS BEING A LOUD DUMBASS WHILE I WAS TRYING TO BREAK INTO HIS 1P!'S HOUSE BUT HE JUST HAD TO MAKE AS MUCH NOISE AS FUCKING POSSIBLE AND WAKE THEM UP!" He was obviously infuriated "I HAD TO SHOOT THE 1P! IN THE HEAD AND JUST FUCKING LEAVE!" Al was so entertained by the rant, he just quietly laughed to himself; Oliver on the other hand was disgusted by the curse words.

Luciano pelted a knife at the wall, shouting death threats and curses at Voss. "DUMB BITCH RUINS EVERYTHING! I'M GOING TO RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" He kept throwing knives at the wall, impaling it with dozens of small cuts and imprints.

"Where is he now?" Oliver cautiously asked. Luciano didn't stop his knife throwing.

"I don't fucking know, I shot him then left." Al lost it and cracked up, imagining the weak swiss man laying on the ground, screaming and bleeding out.

"Wonderful, he deserved it!" Al laughed, he never did like Voss, he was too peaceful and nice. Oliver glared at him, he relatively enjoyed Voss's company, being one of the few other kind 2p!s; Francois, on the other hand, didn't care one bit for the spend-happy German nation who neighbored his country.

Luciano stomped over to the wall and ripped out the knives out of the walls one at a time. The door fell open and someone fell through, thudding to the ground and bleeding a little. Voss, who just stormed in, pushed himself off the ground and used the wall to support him. luciano's head snapped towards him, quickly spinning a knife wielding arm and catapulting the blade into the wall directly next to Voss' face.

"YOU!' He barked angrily "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" Voss trembled and hesitated to answer.

"I-I woke up the 1ps?" He stuttered, Luciano pinned him to the wall, holding a knife to his neck.

"Yes! And do you know what that means?" He questioned sharply. Voss's eyes darted to the side, searching for an answer. He knew a wrong answer would lead to violence.

"I made you kill one of them..?" He hesitated then readied himself for a knife to the gut. Luciano stared, unamused.

"Yes, but you made me kill one!" He hissed. "I needed to kill both! Now the little one's going to tell the others that her brother was killed! It's going to make everything harder for all of us!" Luciano glared at the slightly shorter nation. The other three 2p!Nations sat quietly, watching intently. Oliver worried for Voss, knowing there was no way for him to leave this argument unharmed.

Voss opened his mouth to speak, but then paused. "What is it?" Luciano demanded.

"Well.." Voss started, knowing what he was going to say was going to cause trouble. "I just don't see why we're killing the 1p nations.." Luciano's eyes widened in disgust. He lifted the knife and jammed it into Voss' shoulder. He was infuriated. The swiss man cringed and whined in pain.

"Why?!" He shouted, "because there can only be one!" Voss's face flashed a look of confusion. Luciano's anger grew. "Only one personification of a nation!" If we don't kill our 1p!s or they don't kill us, we will fade! We will no longer exist!" He left the knife in Voss's shoulder and shoved him to the ground. "I'm done with your idiocy."


End file.
